


Dinner For Two

by j_ranked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Sheith Spring Flower Exchange, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_ranked/pseuds/j_ranked
Summary: “Now I’m positive you’re trying to distract me,” he laughs, rubbing his nose against the others. “So? What’s the occasion, Mr. Shirogane?”There’s an endearing flush beneath Shiro’s scar, expression fond yet exasperated. Keith leans back to run his fingertips over it, completely charmed. Hands settle on his hips as Shiro heaves an exaggerated sigh. “I was going to do this properly, with a candlelit dinner, dessert and a movie, and then I was going to ask you, but…,”





	Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

> For psiten @ twitter! I hope you like it!

“Do you like it?”

Keith is leaning forward as soon as Shiro finishes chewing, gaze expectant. The candles’ flames flicker between them and make his face glow in the dim lighting. A ‘romantic dinner for two’ was what the older had announced as soon as the lasagna had finished, setting the table with candles and a vase of bluebells. It was embarrassing in a way that made his cheeks warm and his chest tight. He had been a bit worried if he’d forgotten an important date, but Shiro had been quick to reassure him that wasn’t the case.

“It’s good. It…tastes a lot like Hunk’s?” Shiro raises a brow, smile curving his lips. His fork clinks against his plate as he starts cutting off another piece.

Grinning, Keith leans back into his chair, grabbing his own fork. “You looked like you really liked his lasagna the last time we were over for dinner, so I asked him for the recipe.” A little sheepishly, he adds, “It’s a little complicated, so it’s not as good as Hunk’s, but…”

“It’s perfect, baby.” As if to make a point, the other shoves a too-large piece into his mouth and hums. The way his cheeks puff out make him look like a chipmunk and Keith winces at his loud gulp as he swallows. “Filled with love, just the way I like it.”

Snorting, the younger rolls his eyes. “Okay, Casanova. No need to choke yourself proving a point.”

“Choking from our love would be the ideal way to go.”

“ _Oh my god,_ please just eat.”

Shiro gives a fond chuckle, but does as he’s ordered. A comfortable silence blankets them as they eat. It’s nice, Keith thinks. When they’d been gallivanting around saving the universe, he’d never thought about settling down. At the time, it had seemed like a distant, almost impossible, dream. War kept no prisoners and there was always the possibility of one of them not making it back to Earth. Hell, he’d thought he’d lost Shiro twice in the span of two years. The fact that they now own a house together in the quiet suburbs is still hard to believe. Sometimes, he feels like he’ll wake up back in the Castle of Lions, still fighting a war, still grieving their leader.

“Is everything okay?”

He jolts, silverware screeching across his plate as his arm twitches. Shiro grimaces at the noise, but continues to look at him in concern. The food on his plate is almost finished, while his has barely been touched. He must have zoned out far longer than he thought.

“Sorry, it’s just… it’s still hard to remember that we’re safe now. That the war is over, and you’re alive, and that…,” He struggles to find the words he’s looking for. Articulating his feelings has never been his strong point, emotions a messy tangle of string that he just can’t unravel. Shiro seems to understand what he’s getting at, though, in that way he usually does; carefully untangling string and loosening knots. He reaches across the table, flesh and metal easing his fork from his hand to cradle between two palms.

“How about we finish eating in the living room?” Keith hasn’t agreed yet, but Shiro is already standing and herding him out of his chair and to the other room. He releases his hands to grab the plates and they settle on the faux leather couch, plates set on the coffee table.

“You hate when we eat outside the dining room,” Keith says, giving his boyfriend a hesitant look. Movie nights with the team are a different story, but he knows Shiro likes to keep crumbs manageable in one room.

He’s pulled in by strong arms wrapping around his waist, setting him sideways on the other’s lap. He squirms a bit, embarrassed as the older leans in to pepper his cheeks and neck with butterfly kisses. “I’ll make an exception today.” Chuckling at the tickling sensation against his neck, Keith gently nudges the other away to look at him.

“Are you _sure_ I’m not forgetting something important? First the candles, and now you’re okay with us eating in the living room?”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.”

His protest is cut off by gentle, insistent lips and he melts a little, deciding he can wait a few moments for his answers. Wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders, he presses closer, enjoying the pleasant warmth beneath him. Shiro’s body is softer now, firm yet not unyielding and the half-Galra loves to press delicate fingertips to places he remembers were solid muscle and watch the press of skin. They’re safe on Earth and no longer have to be battle-ready. Shiro, after years of bloodshed and struggle, can finally relax, mentally and physically.

A tongue swipes across his lips and he opens his mouth, letting Shiro explore as he pleases, eyes fluttering shut as a prosthetic hand slips under his shirt to rub circles on his back. Shifting into a straddle, he runs his fingers through the elder’s short hair, heat curling in his stomach as two hands slip his shirt up further, smoothing up the sides of his torso. Breaking the kiss with a soft pop, he tries to catch his breath as he gives Shiro a pointed look, grasping his wrists before they can reach their destination.

“Now I’m positive you’re trying to distract me,” he laughs, rubbing his nose against the others. “So? What’s the occasion, Mr. Shirogane?”

There’s an endearing flush beneath Shiro’s scar, expression fond yet exasperated. Keith leans back to run his fingertips over it, completely charmed. Hands settle on his hips as Shiro heaves an exaggerated sigh. “I was going to do this properly, with a candlelit dinner, dessert and a movie, and then I was going to ask you, but…,”

“Ask me wha–”

Keith yelps, arms tightening around broad shoulders as the grey eyed man gets his hands under Keith’s thighs and stands up with him in his arms. “S-Shiro?”

The other presses a kiss to his temple as he carries him through the hall into the bedroom, setting him down onto the cool sheets of their bed. Then he shuffles to the night table to grab flowers from a vase that wasn’t there this morning and something out of the drawer before settling in front of Keith on one knee. Breath catching, Keith watches as Shiro gives him a melted look, so soft and saturated with love that he feels his chest fill with liquid gold, sternum threatening to crack and overflow. Is this what he thinks it is…?

A small bouquet of bright red camellias is handed to him, delicate petals brushing his wrist as a black ring box is extended, a rose gold ring sitting pretty inside.

“Keith, you’re the kindest, bravest, most beautiful man I’ve ever had the joy of meeting. We’ve been through hell and back together, and you’ve never once given up on me. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’d let me.”

Shiro takes a deep breath.

“Keith Kogane, will you marry me?”

Keith stares for a moment, trying to process the emotions thundering in him. He’s _happy_ , so happy he feels like he’ll die, and he has to blink at a rapid speed to keep the tears in his eyes. It’s just as the other is beginning to look a bit nervous that he finally nods, blubbering out ‘yes, yes, yes’ as he finally loses his composure. Shiro’s face splits into the widest grin he’s ever seen, springing out of his kneel to gently tackle Keith onto his back, peppering kisses all over his face. Keith laughs wetly, wiping the tears from his eyes with his forearm as the other begins to mouth at his neck. Looking down at the flowers he’d been handed, a couple petals have fallen onto their bed.

He pats the back of his fiancé’s – god, _his fiancé’s_ – neck. “I think we should put these flowers back into their vase before we crush ‘em, big guy.”

Shiro pulls back from the blooming love bite, pecking pink lips once more before rolling off Keith to let him up. He pulls the other back to lie beside him as he finishes, tenderly grasping his left hand to press a kiss to knuckles. The ring is removed from its box and slipped onto a slim finger. Keith admires it for a moment, the small diamond facets glittering in the dim light, before he pulls Shiro in a hug, pecking his jaw.

“I love you, Takashi.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

He cradles him for a moment before Shiro is rolling them over, peering down at Keith with playful smile. “Now then, shall we celebrate?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, they put out the candles and finished the lasagna later, lmao.


End file.
